Il faut être raisonnable !
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Lorsque Lily,par simple fierté mal placée,refuse d'accompagner James au bal de dernière année, celuici semble se désintéresser complètement d'elle... Ce qui ne fait pas son affaire ! RomanceHumour


Bonjour ! Je suis tombée sur une fic extraordinaire de Lilynatou, où elle a casé Lily et James professeurs à Poudlard, et ça m'a donné envie de sortir de Naruto et d'aller écrire un peu des fics Harry Potter !

Alors, essayons donc…

°°°°°

« Bon, et je fais comment, moi ? Hic. » Demanda misérablement Lily à sa meilleure amie, Molly. Celle-ci, toujours pratique et directe, répondit de but en blanc :

« Tu t'es conduite comme une idiote. Maintenant, ma vieille, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même…

-Ouah, merci, hic, Molly, tu me remontes vachement le moral, là…

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Si tu es stupide, je te le dis !! »

On disait rarement à Lily Evans, l'élève la plus brillante de l'école, qu'elle était une idiote complète. Mais là, Molly n'avait pas tort…

Flashback.

« Hé, Evans ! »

Evidemment. A quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre d'autre ?

James Potter arriva en courant devant elle pour lui barrer la route et l'empêcher de continuer son chemin.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? Je voulais te demander comme ça…

-Si je voulais aller au bal avec toi ? Pas même en rêve. Dégage, Potter. »

Le visage (extrêmement beau) du jeune homme se fendit d'un sourire aussi craquant qu'agaçant.

« Sauf que, Evans, comme nous sommes préfets en chefs tous les deux, c'est la règle que nous y allions ensemble…

-QUOI ?

-Ah, tu ne connaissais pas la nouvelle règle de Dumbledore ? S'enquit-il d'un air particulièrement exaspérant.

-Non, et je ne veux pas la connaître ! Désolée, Potter, mais je te signale à l'avance que je serai très malade le soir du bal, et que tu peux d'ores et déjà inviter quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il n'est pas question que je sorte de ma chambre ce soir là ! A bon entendeur, salut ! »

Elle voulut partir, mais il la retint en lui attrapant le bras au passage :

« Arrête, tu préfères être privée de bal de dernière année, plutôt que d'y aller avec moi ?

-T'as tout compris. »

Il lui lâcha le bras, et la regarda avec pour une fois une lueur de mépris dans le regard.

« C'est minable. »

Fin du flashback.

« Alors, récapitulons, reprit Molly, si je comprends bien, tu as refusé par pure fierté il y a deux mois d'aller au bal avec James, alors que t'en étais déjà amoureuse depuis pas mal de temps, juste parce que tu voulais pas avoir l'air d'avoir changé d'avis à son propos. C'est bien ça ?

-En gros, oui… répondit Lily misérablement.

-Et c'est maintenant, après deux mois et quelques verres en trop que tu te décides à me le dire !

-Ouais.

-T'es pas nette ma petite ! Les trois-quarts de l'école se damneraient pour sortir avec James Potter !

-Je sais. Hic. Mais je ne suis pas les trois-quarts de l'école.

-C'est sûr, ta connerie est unique. J'y crois pas, quelle cloche…

-Ouais, et le bal, c'est demain soir, et il va y aller avec une greluche qui va passer son temps à se donner de grands airs… Hic.

-Fallait y penser avant. Je savais pas que tu avais la fierté si mal placée…

-Ouais, et en plus maintenant, il me méprise cordialement et il m'adresse même plus la parole…

-Et moi qui croyais que t'en étais ravie !

-Ben hic non !

-C'est bien l'alcool, tu peux plus t'empêcher de parler et tu racontes tout. Bon, écoute ma petite, on va rentrer à Poudlard, te mettre au lit, et réfléchir à une solution, ok ? Et puis, j'ai promis de retrouver Arthur à l'école après sa retenue, c'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu ven… Hééé, regarde qui arrive… »

Les Maraudeurs au complet venaient d'entrer aux Trois Balais, en amenant…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Arthur, t'es pas censé être en retenue ??? » S'écria Molly en se jetant au cou de son petit ami.

« Bah, répondit nonchalamment James en s'appuyant sur la table, on a ensorcelé Flitwick pour qu'il oublie la retenue et comme ça ton copain est libre…

-Vous avez fait ça pour moi ! Ouah, les mecs je vous adore s'écria la jeune fille. En se serrant contre le jeune Weasley.

-Pft, hic, je les adore pas moi ! »

Tous les regards se reportèrent sur Lily et les nouveaux venus prirent pour la première fois conscience de son état.

« Evans ? Bourrée ? Eh, les mecs, s'écria Sirius, passez l'appareil photo, faut qu'on prenne des photos compromettantes là !

-Va te faire voir, hic, Black !

-Tu devrais rentrer à l'école, Evans, une préfète en chef saoule, ce n'est pas un bon exemple. »

Lily se leva, très digne quoique un peu branlante, et passa devant lui avec la ferme intention de rentrer toute seule comme une grande à Poudlard.

« Je t'accompagne, je ne tiens pas à ce que la Préfète en chef tombe endormie dans le fossé, ça donnerait une mauvaise image de nous. » dit sèchement James.

Lily le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Je veux pas de ta compagnie. Et puis, c'est tout de ta faute si je suis dans cet état ! »

Cette affirmation étrange le cloua sur place, les yeux ronds, et aucun des Maraudeurs ne réussit à faire expliquer à Molly pourquoi la remarque de Lily l'avait fait partir en fou rire complet.

James soupira. Cette fille était vraiment complètement folle. Pour commencer, elle ne l'aimait pas, et ça, c'était bien une preuve ! Ensuite, elle ne pigeait pas, après sept ans de poursuite assidue, qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Et maintenant, elle se bourrait en disant que c'était de sa faute alors qu'elle aurait dû être ravie qu'il lu fiche enfin la paix, ayant perdu tout espoir !

Bon, un Whisky Pur Feu l'aiderait peut-être à voir plus clair dans ce mystère…

°°°°°

Le lendemain, huit heures du soir.

« Je suis comment, comme ça, Lily ? Elle me va vraiment bien, cette robe ? C'est triste le noir…

-Mais c'est classe ! Alors, s'il te plaît, arrête de stresser, t'as jamais été aussi belle, Arthur va tomber dans les pommes ou se mettre à genoux, là…

-Hum, si tu le dis… » Répondit son amie d'un air dubitatif.

Lily fourragea dans sa boite à bijoux et en sortit triomphalement des boucles d'oreilles en hématite qu'elle lui tendit :

« Et voilà, avec ça, ta tenue est complétée ! Maintenant, vas-y vite, si tu ne veux pas être en retard…

-Mais Lily, tu es sure que tu ne veux pas y…

-Certaine. Et puis, j'y irais toute seule ? Quel intérêt…

-Mais James !

-James a probablement une cavalière, et puis il a mieux à faire. Vas-y je te dis ! »

Molly la regarda avec agacement. Elles en avaient discuté pendant des heures après que Lily avait cuvé sa cuite, et il n'y avait pas eu moyen de lui faire entendre raison. Elle n'irait pas au bal, un point, c'était tout.

Elle haussa les épaules, et lui serra doucement le bras :

« A plus tard, alors… Arthur m'attend… »

Et elle sortit de la pièce.

Lily la regarda partir en se mordant les lèvres. Elle adorait les bals. A chaque fois que l'un était annoncé, elle en rêvait des mois à l'avance et après, elle mourait d'envie de redanser. Si seulement elle avait su ravaler sa fierté et accepté la demande de James, surtout que c'était celle qu'elle attendait… Si seulement elle n'était pas restée sur ses positions de « Je-hais-James-Potter-point-barre », et avait accepté d'y aller avec lui… Si seulement elle n'avait pas été si butée, ces dernières années, et avait dit « oui » lorsqu'il lui demandait de sortir avec elle…

Si seulement… Si seulement…

Et s'il n'était pas trop tard après tout ?

N'y tenant plus, elle bondit du fauteuil sur ses pieds, et se planta au milieu de la pièce, en plein dialogue intérieur avec elle-même.

Bon, je mets quoi ?

**QUOI ? Tu vas vraiment y aller ? T'aplatir devant Potter ?**

Je ne m'aplatirai devant personne ! Simplement, j'admettrai la vérité, que j'ai envie d'aller à ce bal de malheur, et qui plus est, j'ai envie d'y aller avec Potter.

**C'te blague ! Parce que tu crois qu'il t'aura attendu ? A l'heure qu'il est il doit se balader avec une des bimbos du lycée ! (Bimbo body impressive, brain optional)**

Et pourquoi pas ? Il passe son temps à me dire qu'il m'aime, alors… Et les bimbos, comme tu dis, elles ne lui plaisent pas tant que ça, puisque c'es plutôt elles qui lui sautent dessus que le contraire…

**Ouais, enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'on dit…**

Et puis, tais-toi, d'abord !

**Non, mais je rêve, qui se met tout à coup à défendre James Potter ?**

Je ne le défends pas ! Enfin, si, mais ça date pas d'hier, après tout c'est à cause de toi que je refuse catégoriquement de sortir avec lui depuis sept ans !

**De moi ? Bien sûr oui ! Je te signale que moi c'est toi !**

Eh ben, toi, tais-toi ! Je fais ce que je veux, et ce soir, je laisse de côté ma fierté idiote, et j'y vais, un point, c'est tout !

Ceci eut pour effet de terminer la conversation.

Et Lily, hors d'elle-même, se précipita vers sa garde-robe.

°°°°°

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard ce fut une Lily Evans transformée qui descendit les marches du Grand Hall de Poudlard.

C'était que ça prenait un temps fou de se coiffer pour un bal ! Surtout quand on avait des cheveux comme les siens, avec de telles velléités de liberté…

Elle avait décidé d'étrenner sa nouvelle robe de soirée. Elle l'avait choisie verte, de la couleur de ses yeux, en se souvenant au passage que James avait dit que c'était sa couleur préférée… Cette robe était si longue qu'à chaque pas, elle effleurait doucement le sol, et sa matière bruissait légèrement au moindre mouvement. C'était une robe bustier dos nu **(ça existe cette merveille ? XD) **qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine et élancée, où elle avait ce qu'il faut là où il faut soit dit en passant.

Et, après une longue délibération (trois bonnes secondes) elle n'avait pas pu résister, et avait décidé de mettre comme bijoux la parure d'or en forme de lys que James lui avait offert en sixième année, et qu'elle s'était bien gardée de jamais mettre. Elle avait même tenté de la lui rendre, mais il lui avait renvoyée régulièrement avec un bouquet de fleurs en plus, et elle avait fini par abandonner. Un point de plus pour lui. Pour l'instant, il menait au palmarès avec 765 contre 698. Sans compter, évidemment ce qu'il ne savait pas : c'était qu'elle était bel et bien tombée amoureuse de lui.

Bon, elle digressait, là.

Bon, et les sandales à talons qui lui faisaient gagner dix centimètres n'étaient pas mal non plus…

Elle qui était habituée à sa vieille tenue jeans/T-shirt…

Ca faisait du bien une fois de temps en temps de s'habiller comme une princesse !

Il n'y avait plus personne dans le Hall. Pas étonnant en même temps, le bal avait dû commencer bien une demi-heure auparavant.

Respirant profondément et se rappelant résolument qu'elle avait décidé de laisser sa fierté au placard, elle poussa la porte de la Grande Salle, et…

Alors, ça c'était bien sa veine.

POURQUOI fallait-il que, pour entrer, elle ait choisi le moment où la musique venait de se terminer et pourquoi, oh pourquoi, fallait-il que cette porte ne soit jamais huilée et qu'elle grince affreusement au moment où elle voulait entrer, attirant ainsi l'attention d'une bonne partie des danseurs ?

Les commentaires la laissèrent encore plus gênée :

« Woaw, c'est qui ?

-J'sais pas, mais j'l'invite à la prochaine !

-Hé, le canon !

-C'est qui ?

-Arrête, tu veux dire que c'est Evans ? Ok, elle est jolie mais pas à ce point ! »

Gé-nial. Parlez d'une entrée discrète.

Elle fut sauvée par l'un des préfets de Gryffondor, qui se hâta vers elle et lui tendit la main :

« Lily ! Je croyais que tu ne venais pas pour éviter James, je me trompe ? »

Elle rougit.

« J'ai changé d'avis, Jack, de toutes façons, il doit bien avoir invité quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, non ? »

Le jeune homme de sixième année hocha la tête avec un air amusé étrange.

« Oui, regarde là-bas ! »

Elle tourna la tête, et se sentit comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine poitrine.

James se trouvait au milieu de la piste de danse, dansant magnifiquement un rock effréné avec une jeune femme superbe, aux longs cheveux noirs voletant autour d'elle, dans une robe bleu pâle qui dévoilait une silhouette à en couper le souffle.

_Evidemment. J'attendais quoi ? Qu'il se morfonde dans son coin, désespéré que je n'aie pas accepté son invitation ? Pauvre idiote, retourne dans ton dortoir !_

Elle se sentit tout à coup stupide, et ridicule, quand soudain elle décida de se ressaisir. Après tout, elle adorait les bals, alors ! Elle allait s'amuser. Et montrer à cet abruti de Potter content de lui et agaçant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de lui, et que de toutes façons, il pouvait bien aller au bal avec qui il voulait, elle s'en foutait éperdument !

« Euh, Lily ? Lily ?

-Hum ? Jack ?

-Euh... Je répète ma question : tu danses celle-là ?

-Oh ? Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs, bien sûr ! »

Elle se laissa emmener sur la piste et se laissa guider par son partenaire. D'habitude, elle aimait ça, et elle dansait très bien, mais là, elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Elle se raidissait immanquablement à chaque fois que son partenaire la touchait, comme lorsqu'elle était contrariée. Jack la menait tant bien que mal, mais ce n'était pas glorieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'au beau milieu d'une passe, elle entende fugitivement la cavalière de Potter, qui la regardait avec les sourcils levés, en s'adressant à James (que Lily ne put voir) :

« C'est elle, Lily Evans ? Je sais pas pourquoi, je l'imaginais… Euh… pas comme ça. »

Ca, ça sous-entendait : elle danse comme un pied et elle est pas terrible, t'as raison de pas l'inviter à danser !

Cela agit comme un coup de fouet sur la jeune préfète en chef, qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et, dans son désir de bien faire, s'abandonna tout entière à la danse.

Jack la sentit tout à coup souple et maniable entre ses bras, et sourit. Il allait pouvoir danser correctement, enfin !

Le couple s'envola.

« Je l'imaginais euh… Pas comme ça. »

James eut un sourire lointain à l'adresse de la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés en continuant à suivre les mouvements de Lily et de cet abruti de Jack. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé sympathique : trop beau et trop intelligent pour son propre bien, et beaucoup trop sage pour être un candidat Maraudeur. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait qu'y avoir que trois Maraudeurs et demi (Quatre si on était généreux envers Peter), et ce type était en trop à Poudlard.

Ce serait bien qu'il disparaisse d'ailleurs. Tout de suite, maintenant.

« Hé, James !

-Hmm.

-Faudra que tu me la présentes, cette fameuse Lily Evans !

-Si tu veux, Jean. Plus tard. »

Il rêvait, ou elle s'était tout à coup mise à danser beaucoup mieux. Au début, elle avait eu l'air mal à l'aise et raide, mais là…

Non mais que ce stupide préfet minable de sixième année enlève ses sales pattes de là !

La dénommée Jean crut que son cavalier allait traverser le flot de danseurs pour aller taper sur l'épaule dudit Jack, lorsqu'une ombre s'interposa entre le Maraudeur et la piste de danse.

La musique s'arrêta sur un signe de cette ombre, et celle-ci déclara de sa voix haute et claire, avec une pointe facile à percevoir d'amusement :

« Mais je vois que notre chère Préfète en chef Lily Evans vient d'arriver… Vous auriez dû ouvrir le bal avec M. Potter, Mlle Evans, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire ! »

Et ce maudit vieux fou de Dumbledore lui prit la main, repoussant son cavalier doucement, et la mena vers Potter à qui il tendit sa main sans lui demander son avis.

James haussa les épaules, d'un air de dire : bah, si je suis forcé, et prit la main de Lily en lui lança son petit sourire en coin garanti James Potter.

_Il n'est pas question que ce sourire en coin me fasse fondre. Pas. Question. _

Et tout le monde s'écarta pour leur laisser la piste de danse libre.

_Pourquoi, oh pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui le préfet en chef… Et voilà, tout le monde va commencer à faire circuler de superbes ragots comme quoi je suis venue au bal pour danser avec lui… Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux d'ailleurs, quand j'y repense…_

« Eh bien, Evans, cesse donc de grimacer comme ça, les gens vont croire que je te marche sur les pieds !

-…

-Ce n'est pas interdit de parler, tu sais ?

-Je vais dire des choses désagréables.

-Alors là, s'écria-t-il l'air confus, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi !

-Non, pas du tout… grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. Et c'est qui la fille avec qui tu dansais tout à l'heure ?

-C'est quoi cette transition absurde ? Quel est le rapport pour commencer ? Oh, attends, ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse !

-Pas du tout ! Et après ? Je croyais que personne ne t'intéressait à part moi, alors c'est évidemment très logique que tu finisses par inviter une jolie fille quelconque à ce bal !

-C'est bien ça, elle est jalouse… Non, mais arrête, là, qui est-ce qui a décrété qu'aller avec moi à un bal serait un sort pire que la mort et que plutôt rester cloîtrée dans sa chambre que de subir ça, tu peux me le dire ?

-C'est tout à fait différent ! Et puis, je ne suis pas restée cloîtrée dans ma chambre, je suis venue, et toi, tu…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible à ce que j'invite ma petite sœur pour une danse, bon sang ? »

Ca faisait déjà un bon moment qu'ils avaient cessé de danser et se tenaient l'un devant l'autre en plein milieu de la piste, les poings sur les hanches, à se hurler dessus sous les yeux ravis de l'assistance.

Et la question rhétorique de James amena enfin le silence dans la salle. Les oreilles des spectateurs commencèrent à bourdonner à cause du changement radical de niveau sonore. Puis, Lily retrouva sa voix comme par magie :

« Ta quoi ?

-Ma sœur. Jean Potter. 17 ans. Verseau. Elève à Beauxbâtons pour contrarier mes parents qui voulaient la mettre à Poudlard. Invitée pour l'occasion dans cette école. Danseuse émérite, et amoureuse de Sirius Black. Ca va, tu veux aussi sa carte d'identité peut-être ? Conclut James d'un air narquois.

-Ca… Ca ira… »

Ce fut le moment que choisit ladite Jean Potter pour s'immiscer dans la conversation calme et courtoise à laquelle noue venons d'assister :

« Comment ça, amoureuse de Sirius Black ? Non, mais, James Potter, tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! »

Un éclair jaune passa au-dessus de la tête de James qui se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter et se retourna pour faire face à sa sœur :

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! _Rictusempra !_

-Jamais de la vie ! _Stupéfix ! Stupéfix !_

-Haaaa ma sœur a toujours été une timide… _Protego ! Expelliarmus !_

-Et toi, tu crois que je sais pas que t'es amoureux de Lily ? T'en parles tout le temps ! _Petrificus Totalus !_

-Oui, mais pour moi, c'est public ! _Tarantallegra !_ »

Son sort atteignit enfin sa sœur qui se mit à danser sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tandis que James la saluait ironiquement de sa baguette :

« Selon nos règles de duel, tu es la première à avoir été touchée, tu perds, la sœur ! Et voilà, précisa-t-il d'un ton confidentiel en se tournant vers Lily, comment j'ai réussi à lui apprendre à danser : Tarantallegra est un excellent professeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily éclata de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bal de dingues !

-En effet, Mlle Evans, dit le professeur McGonagall en apparaissant juste derrière eux, le visage sévère. Voici des événements qui troublent l'ordre habituel du bal de fin d'année, et vous devriez avoir honte ! C'est pourquoi… »

James et Lily firent la grimace en se regardant. Des points en moins…

« C'est pourquoi je donne cent points chacun à Gryffondor, pour avoir réussi à animer un peu ce bal qui recommence à l'identique chaque année. »

Lily la regarda, les yeux ronds, puis sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'auguste professeur :

« C'est pas possible, James, elle est sous Impérium, là !

-Pas du tout, merci Professeur ! Baisse cette baguette, Lily ! En revanche… »

Mc Gonagall leur sourit et rejoignit la table des professeurs d'un pas vif et saccadé, en faisant un clin d'œil au directeur. Gryffondor menait pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Héhé.

« En revanche, toi, tu dois être sous Impérium, il n'y a pas de doutes…

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je rêve ou tu m'as appelé James ?

-Ben quoi ?

-James. Plus Potter. Plus Je-te-hais-cordialement-Potter. Tu es malade ?

-Non, juste de bonne humeur.

-Tu es bizarre.

-On me le dit souvent.

-Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

-Tu me le dis souvent. »

Elle le regarda avec une étincelle rieuse au fond des yeux, et ajouta :

« Au fait ta sœur est charmante… Mais elle continue à danser, là.

-Laisse, ça lui fera du bien.

-D'accord… Tu la connais mieux que moi.

-Tu danses celle-là ?

-A une condition. »

James soupira. Elle redevenait elle-même, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Vas-y toujours…

-Cette danse contre une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

-Hein ? CA MARCHE ! »

°°°°°

Deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'il la raccompagna devant sa porte, et qu'elle lui sourit pour lui souhait bonne nuit, James s'adossa au mur et eut un petit sourire en coin :

« Au fait, on n'avait pas parlé d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Ah ? Je ne me souviens pas…

-Lily, prévint-il d'un ton faussement menaçant, si tu ne te souviens pas immédiatement, je vais te faire danser comme ma sœur pendant toute la journée de demain…

-Ah, je crois que ça me revient tout à coup ! Bon, eh bien, quand ?

-Dimanche prochain ?

-James, il n'y a pas de sortie ce dimanche là…

-Hé, je suis un Maraudeur, tu te souviens ? Comme si ça pouvait m'arrêter… »

Quelques mois plus tôt une affirmation pareille aurait agacé Lily à un point rarement atteint. Là, elle se contenta de sourire :

« C'est vrai… Un Maraudeur. Mais alors, est-ce que tu es bien fréquentable ? S'enquit-elle d'un ton faussement anxieux.

-Au contraire, je suis plus que fréquentable ! Il vaut toujours mieux être dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs. Regarde ce qui arrive à Rogue sinon !

-Exemple efficace. Alors disons dimanche… Mais de toutes façons, on se verra bien d'ici là ! »

Elle lui fit un petit signe et rentra dans sa chambre, le planta là.

« Evidemment… » Répondit-il à la porte fermée.

Il longea le couloir pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre, et poussa la porte après avoir dit le mot de passe : « Tiger Lily ».

Et il se figea sur place.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Moi ? Oh, j'avais juste oublié de te dire un truc…

-Mais, Lily, comment es-tu entrée ?

-Oh, tu sais, ça m'a bien pris deux secondes pour deviner ton mot de passe, répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

-La moindre des choses, ç'aurait été d'attendre que je sois là ! Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ?

-Bah, je voulais juste te signaler que ta sœur et Sirius sont confortablement installés dans un coin sombre près de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne, et je me suis dit que peut-être ça t'intéresserait de… »

James était déjà parti en courant en direction de la statue en question. Lily le suivit avec un sourire radieux.

Ca allait être réjouissant…

°°°°°

« SIRIUS BLACK ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce coin sombre avec ma sœur !

-Hein ? Euh, je… Je… Je révise mes sortilèges de Charmes !

-Tu vas mourir ! Jean, va tout de suite dans ta chambre ! »

S'ensuivit un matche de hurlements entre le frère et la sœur, qui n'avait rien à envier à James pour la capacité pulmonaire. Il essayait toujours de se ruer sur son meilleur ami, mais Jean s'était justement placée juste dans la trajectoire qu'il aurait empruntée. Bref, tout cela se termina de façon assez peu satisfaisante pour le grand frère un peu trop protecteur : Jean se retira dans sa chambre, mais Sirius l'escorta en passant ostensiblement un bras autour de sa taille…

James s'étouffait de rage. Lily lui prit doucement le bras :

« Allez, elle est majeure et vaccinée, laisse-lui un peu la paix.

-Grrr.

-Et puis, vois un peu le bon côté des choses ! »

James se tourna vers elle, surpris :

« Parce qu'il y en a un ?

-Mais oui, réfléchis une seconde. Ils nous ont laissé ce beau coin sombre libre… »

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était bien Lily Evans qui parlait, là ? Il réagit cependant, et une étincelle amusée s'alluma dans ses yeux :

« C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas laisser passer cette chance inouïe… Ce serait criminel. Passible de dix ans à Azkaban. »

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa en bénissant l'inventeur des coins sombres, tandis que plus loin, au bout du couloir, Jean et Sirius surveillaient le chronomètre, histoire de ramasser le pactole avec leurs paris. Puis ils se mirent en quête d'un nouveau coin sombre, lorsque James prit la main de Lily, et l'emmena pour une longue promenade dans le parc, au clair de lune. Après tout, ils étaient préfets en chefs, autant que cela leur serve à quelque chose d'agréable, pour une fois !!!

°°°°°

Mon premier oneshot Harry Potter, soyez indulgents : je suis spécialisée dans les fics Naruto !!! Le style n'est pas exactement le même.

Takara Hatake


End file.
